(empty)
by Kim San Poo
Summary: "Sekarang, akhirnya aku punya tempat untukmu." - ini mungkin salah makna.


…

Haikyuu belong to furudate haruichii

Warning :

Boys Love, OOC, typo(s) yang sulit di hindari. Angst, death chara.

DLDR

.

.

.

Apa yang Oikawa ucapkan tidak pernah sama di telinga Suga. Sudah sejak lama Suga mengalami gangguan pendengaran terkait suara Oikawa. Suga sering kali menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mendengat dengan jelas apa yang Oikawa katakan. Percuma, seberapa keras ia mencoba memperhatikan, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menengar dengan baik. Seperti saat ini, berjalan beriringan sepulang dari acara menonton. Bukan kencan, sama sekali bukan. Selain keduanya adalah laki-laki mereka hanya teman. Teman yang cukup dekat sepertinya, melihat bagaimana keduanya berbagi segalanya.

"Suga-chan….aku akan pulang minggu depan. Sendirian tidak apa apa? Hanya beberapa hari." Itu adalah yang Oikawa ucapkan.

"Suga-chan….kau dengar?" mantan setter terbaik Seijoh itu melambaikan tangannya ke hadapan pemuda bersurai keperakan itu.

"Aku dengar….saja saja, aku ingin bilang aku tidak mau." Jawab Suga.

"Kenapa?"

Suga menggeleng, ia dengan pasti yakin Oikawa tidak berkata tentang sesuatu seperti meninggalkannya.

"Sudah sampai, kau mau makan apa?" buru-buru ia mempercepat langkahnya hingga ke depan pintu rumah.

Berbagi kehidupan bukan berarti berbagi perasaan. Suga menarik nafas panjang saat melangkah masuk.

"Iwa-chan membawakan kare buatan ibunya tadi kemari. Kita bisa makan itu untuk makan malam." Itu yang Oikawa ucapkan.

Suga terpaku di depan pintu sampai tanpa sadar Oikawa menabraknya dari belakang.

"Suga-chan? Kau baik-baik saja."

'tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kau mengatakannya lagi Oikawa.'

"Tentu, hanya sedikit kelelahan." Kata Suga sembari melepas mantel dan merebahkan dirinya asal di sofa panjang ruang tamu. Sementara Oikawa dengan santai menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Lagi, Suga yakin apa yan Oikawa ucapkan berbeda dari yang ia dengar. Ia meringkuk di sofa, menolak untuk bangkit sampai Oikawa menghampirinya dan memaksanya untuk mengisi perut sebelum tidur. Belum ocehan lain tentang masuk angin, atau sakit pinggang dan punggung saat tertidur di sofa. Suga menolak mendengar ocehan itu. Bukan karena ia tidak suka, karena ia tidak mendengar yang semestinya.

Makan malam terjadi dengan tenang. Oikawa bersenandung riang seperti biasanya, sementara Suga terpekur diam. Sibuk dengan isi pikirannya sendiri. Mengingat-ingat bagaimana keduanya bisa bersama.

Suga ingat bagaimana Oikawa yang terbiasa ramai dan berisik itu duduk diam dihadapannya mendengar segala keluhannya tentang hubungannya yang tidak biasa. Bagaimanapun, Suga memiliki orientasi yang berbeda. Oikawa bisa menerima itu, ditambah dengan tenang ia mendengarkan segalanya dari Suga sampai keduanya menjadi akrab dan Suga perlahan membaik.

Hingga suatu hari, Suga menemui Oikawa berkeluh kesah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya setelah beberapa waktu berlalu.

"Hmm….baik, seperti biasa." Oikawa memaksakan senyumnya.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja, dan syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja." Suga masih bisa mendengar perkataan Oikawa dengan jelas. Ia hanya sedikit kesulitan untuk mendengarkan ucapanya sendiri.

"Ano….Oikawa…."

"Ya? Ada apa Suga-chan?"

Suga tidak ingin menginatnya lagi, pikirannya kosong. Bukan hanya lidahnya yang kelu, bahkan lututnya pun terasa lemas. Di meja makan ia diam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih atas makananya" itu yang Oikawa ucapkan, ia lalu berdiri sambil menenteng piring makannya ke wastafel.

'gak. Aku gak mau.' Batin Suga. Seketika ia berdiri.

"Oikawa….jangan pergi…." Gumam si surai keperakan itu lirih, menghampiri Oikawa yang mencuci bekas makannya.

Mendengar gumaman, ia menoleh,"ada apa Su-ga?"

Suga hanya mendengar namaya di serukan dengan tertahan dari mulut Oikawa saat sebilah pisau ia paksakan merobek bagian lambung pemuda itu.

"Jangan pergi Tooru….."

Tenggorokan Oikawa tercekat, rasa sakit di lambung yang merambah ke bagian tengan perut menghilangkan kesadarannya. Matanya menatap iris caramel milik Suga dengan tidak percaya. Alih-alih mempertanyakan apa yang Suga pikirkan sampai menusuk dirinya, Oikawa hanya berfikir ia tak pernah cukup baik untuk Suga.

"Gomen….Suga…chan…."Sisa kekuatan yang Oikawa miliki adalah untuk mengucap maaf. Dalam benak mantan setter itu ada banyak hal yang perlu ia mintai maaf pada teman yang hampir satu tahun menjadi teman hidupnya.

"Tidak apa apa Tooru….sekarang tidak apa apa."

Suga mencabut pisau dari perut Oikawa, membiarkan darah segar mengalir dari sana, melumuri baju dan tangan keduanya. Jemari penuh darah Suga mengusap pipi pucat Oikawa hingga membekas warna kemerahan di sana.

"Aku tidak mau lagi Tooru….." perlahan ia membawa si surai gelap ke dalam dekapannya,"….sendirian di sini…."

Sebuah senyum terulas dari bibir Suga, seraya tangannya mengusap lembut rambut teman hidupnya itu. "Sekarang….sudah tidak apa. Ushijima tidak akan lagi mengejarmu, dan kau tidak perlu kembali pada teman kecilmu. Akhirnya aku punya tempat Tooru….aku punya tempat untukmu."

END

AN : males ngedit ya. Kalau gak enak dinikmati , mohon maaf aja. Cuma kegabutan yang tak berujung.


End file.
